User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 12 Battle of Costa Rica
"the battle of costa rica will begin after we weaken the defence system it will be easier" said Gamer "i agree those vehicles and mechs will make it harder so we will infiltrate the command center and download any thing that mentions future units for the Enemy Empire" said Maxwell "ok disguises are on so they wont tell us apart Anna you have you long hair under that helmet" said Maxwell "yeah i used a few hair clips to keep my hair from falling out from under the helmet" said Anna. Our heroes are now in disguise and are now heading for the command center "i will try to take out the comms to keep reinforcements from coming" said Gamer "i will go with you" said Anna "why?" said Gamer "i will just head to the command center and get more info but gamer i was given another task by the leader of the rebellion he wants us to hack into the comm channels to moniter them so we can give them a few surprises" said Maxwell "on it" said Gamer "in the mean time i will see what i can do to weaken the defence system" said Maxwell "enemy comms center all comm channels are about to be watched by the rebellion" said Gamer while walking into the comm center. "so Gamer actually forget it" said Anna "no enemy forces so far" said an enemy captain "funny i saw someone with something that looks like a rocket launcher heading from the east" said Gamer disguised as an enemy commander "what you heard him men come one commander you stay here" said an enemy captain "suckers" said Gamer taking off his helmet when he and anna were alone "alright this will take a bit for the rebels to moniter the comm channels just got to do this that and done now sending the rebels a message" said Gamer while Anna took off her helmet and goggles "alright message sent the rebels can now moniter the comm channels" said Gamer "whats this" said Anna "this looks like an extra mode for the goggles im keeping this" said Gamer meanwhile at the rebel base at a super secret location in a jungle like area "sir we just got a message we can now monitor the comm channels for the enemy empire" said a rebel "good now the empire is in for it now" said a rebel general "it seems the goggles new mode is only for a different set of goggles there is a prototype held by the general in this area i am going for the goggles that mode will help" said Gamer "Anna you go back to maxwell i will go alone" said Gamer putting his helmet back on while anna put her goggles and helmet back on "ok according to this the" said Gamer before there was an explosion in the mech factory and barracks "what was that" said Anna "by the sound of that explosion i would say that maxwell blew up the barracks and the mech factory" said Gamer "now the battle will begin the command center will call in for reinforcements while the rebellion sends everything it has" said Gamer while heading towards the command center "its a war zone out here already" said Anna "whoa that was fast" when the rebellion launched a full scale attack on costa rica fighting along side the costa rican army "guys come one" said Maxwell with out his disguise "ok lets go" said Gamer with out his disguise "wait how did you" said Anna "its a trick we perfected" said Gamer while running with his laser sword activated "that was fast how did you" said Maxwell "the rebel leader forgot to mention that after you get the comm channels all set for monitoring the entire rebellion would attack" said a rebel commander "good to be honest i hate sneaking around i prefer fighting" said Gamer "really" said Maxwell "no not really" said Gamer "then after we liberate the south eastern area of costa rica we will attack the entire north side of costa rica" said a rebel general during the battle "on it general we will handle this" said Anna "alright commander Jackson your platoon are with me" said Maxwell "yes sir" said commander Jackson "commander Jetson you are with me" said Gamer "yes sir" said commander Jetson "sir the rebellion over 5000 rebels attacking us estimated the entire rebellion is attacking" said an enemy captain "i am authorizing full use of all current weapons remember since maxwell and his friends have joined the war we fight with no mercy so dont hold back and we have to protect the brand new goggles that have that new ability where are they now" said an enemy general "on it general also the goggles are in the major city just north of san jose the city that just got liberated by the rebels" said the enemy captain "maxwell you ready for the attack the goggles i am looking for are just up ahead also costa rican civilians are fighting with the rebellion to help liberate the country" said Gamer "good now to get the goggles" said Maxwell "there up ahead in that building with that squadron fighting green squadron and blue squadron above it also it has turrets and a few mechs" said Anna while in the air "i will go for the goggles i will catch up with you later" said Gamer while heading towards the building "commander Jetson you and your squadron of commandos better be ready" said Gamer while running towards the building "ready as always sir men prepare for assignment also be ready for plenty of resistance" said commander Jetson while running towards the building "ready for anything sir" said a rebel commando running with a few commandos and a few brave civilians towards the building and a couple of costa rican soldiers "STAR FURY!" shouted gamer shooting stars from his hand blasting a hole in the wall "you alright maxwell" said Gamer on the communicator "we are trying to get through but there is still fierce resistance" said Maxwell "you have to give it to the enemies they simply wont retreat" said Anna "i know there are mechs and a few soldiers armed with machine guns in here along with some turrets" said Gamer "having trouble pal" said Maxwell when heading for the next city "still trying to get through but here is still fierce resistance" said Gamer on the communicator "mechs with flame throwers are switching to machine guns" said commander Jetson "alright last floor then we got them but we wont make another set of goggles with this upgrade because the schematics that had them set itself with fire paper self destruct what else is next" said Gamer on the communicator. Back at the building "they are using flamethrowers let me handle this" said Gamer "STAR FURY!" shouted Gamer then stars shot from his hands hitting the enemies killing them "got them looks like the prototype was already tested i will use these" said Gamer putting on the goggles "commander you know what sonar is right" said Gamer "yeah why" said commander Jetson "that new upgrade was sonar just like the one from batman the dark knight movie i always wanted to try this" said Gamer "i saw that movie that means they turned every vehicle cell phone tv computer phone cordless phone laptop video game consoles hand held video games stereo and hand held music player into a microphone beautiful unethical and dangerous" said a costa rican scientist that was held hostage in the building "and a high frequency generator receiver" said Gamer "they took my experiment and applied it to every electronic device that i just mentioned with half the world feeding you sonar you can image all of the planet this is wrong" said the costa rican scientist "i heard" said a voice "the president of costa rica welcome" said Gamer "your experiment will really help out gamer" said the president of costa rica "you can use it" said Gamer "that was not part of my job description spying and listening to several billion people is not apart of my job i will help you only untill this war ends while i transfer this computer with several monitors that are apart of the sonar that can triangulate anybodys position" said the costa rican scientist "and miss president consider this my resignation as long as this machine is active i will no longer work for the government" said the costa rican scientist "when you are finished type in your name for the sonar to self destruct so no one can use it ever again" said the president of costa rica "fine gamer i will help you only untill this blows over" said the costa rican scientist "also with the sonar you can hear what ever is around like barking screaming meowing talking laughing and whispering" said the costa rican scientist "got it alright commander jetson lets get out there" said Gamer (3 days worth of fighting for costa rica later) "this is it final city thanks to gamers sonar we can tell where they are also that sonar computer has been moved to the base so it will be safe" said the rebel leader "good its time" said gamer from an outpost while the rest of the rebels were fighting for the final city of costa rica "alright a squadron of mechs are waiting for you and maxwell and anna with stalker himself along with an elite squadron of enemies that are freaky looking to scare you and they can shoot heat seeking missiles and can turn invisible there is also a carrier deploying fighters that will pin the rebels down" said the costa rican scientist. (Whos voice is disguised with a computer voice) "on it" said Gamer "alright i heard stalker is here but i get the feeling thats not him" said Anna "i heard you to you were right thats a decoy the real one is at the enemy base so prepare for a fight" said the scientist "get ready and go" said Maxwell (1 hour later) "costa rica has been liberated so now we have many countries joining the rebellion and donating money weapons fighters fleet ships and people who have the courage to use them are joining us" said the rebel leader "also we have the weapons and everything we need to liberate your home city so get ready for a home coming" said the rebel leader "ready lets go home and take it back" said Gamer ready for the battle of the city. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts